The operating environment for gas turbine engines is extremely harsh. Vibrations due to normal use at operating speeds are extreme. Additionally, the operating temperature experienced by some engine components is extremely high. The feet of vanes are among the many components that experience wear in the engine due to vibrations and high temperature. Wear liners are used between the vane feet and an engine case to reduce wear. However, current wear liner designs utilize a single piece design. Vane foot are installed circumferentially into the case one vane at a time, which makes it difficult to install the vanes with the wear liner.
The fit of the vane foot within the case typically includes a clearance fit accommodating relative thermal growth of the components during operation. The relative movement can cause wear as well as provide an undesired leak path across the wear liner.